Angeles Con Cuernos
by earlybirdies
Summary: This is a published joint roleplay created by many people. It was written on Neopets and is only based on the idea of Vampire Knight. It is all OC and rated T just in case.
1. Welcome

Welcome, to Angeles Con Cuernos (Spanish for "Horned Angels"). We are a literate vampire guild on Neopets, with a theme based off of the anime "Vampire Knight". No, we are not an anime guild; we are just a guild based off of the anime. Nothing more. Wanna know more? Read on.

**Welcome to the academy**

The Angeles Con Cuernos academy can be found on a small island off of the coast of California on a island called "Carpe Noctrum" or "Seize the Night" in Latin. Our school is a private school; did I mention expensive too? Here there is a day class, or humans who attend their classes during the day. But there is also a night class, or vampires who attend their classes at night.

However, the Day students are completely oblivious to the fact that they are going to school with vampires. Especially, the girls who drool over the beautiful night class (They just think they are beautiful humans).

But there is a purpose to this school; those who formed it, the purebloods and headmasters, wanted to prove and help members of both species to coexist. Here they learn to live together and younger vampires learn to control their hunger under the careful watch the pureblood. But after the never ending war between the two species, can they really live together in harmony?

Vampires:  
**Pureblood:** Descended from the original vampires. They are of a rare few and are like royalty in the Vampire world since they are the most pure. Other vampires have had their blood diluted by mixing with humans, but not the purebloods. Purebloods are also said to have amazing powers.  
**Nobles:** The second highest vampire; in the vampire world at least. Their lines are not as pure as the purebloods but not as defiled as lower level vampires. The have some abilities, like some can cast fire, ice, or turn people on each other by just a look.  
**Regulars:** Low level vampires with much diluted blood. Maybe they are half-breeds, or their os some other reason? These vampires have no special powers.  
**Level-E:** The lowest level of vampire. They are disgusting! They were once human but were bit by a pureblood. They slowly loss all sanity and turn into a blood thirsty beast. (Note: Only purebloods can turn humans in vampires. The only way to save someone bitten by a pureblood is by the pureblood allowing the one they bit to suck their own blood.)

Here is where you may find the class rules for both the day class and the night class. Feel free to break them sometimes (just not everyday :P), it makes role-play interesting.

**Day Class Rules(humans)**

1. Respect the Head Masters. (I wouldn't break this one.)  
2. Day Class may not be out at night.  
3. Day class may not mingle with Night Class except for at event and under supervision.  
4. Day Class students may not enter the dorms of the Night Class students.  
5. Violence is not allowed on campus.

**Night Class Rules(vampires) **

1. Respect the pureblood. Respect vampires that are more powerful/pure then you. Aka, higher rank. (I wouldn't break this one.)  
2. Night Class may only be out at night.  
3. Night Class may not mingle with Day Class except for at events and under supervision.  
4. Night Class may not drink the blood of fellow students.  
5. No Night Class student is allowed to revile that they are a vampire to a Day Class student.  
6. Night Class may not enter the dorms of the Day Class students.  
7. Violence is not allowed on campus.

To join the guild and roleplay, Please Visit

w w w . n e o p e t s . c o m / g u i l d s / g u i l d . p h t m l ? i d = 3 7 8 3 5 0 2

To see the Character Profiles Visit

w w w . n e o p e t s . c o m / ~ _ _ a v a l o n _

With out the spaces ^.^


	2. Chapter 1

**Angeles Con Cuernos Roleplay 1- 1/3/09**

**Eternal**

Summer was drawing to a close; the world seemed to be locked in that bitter sweet state of release as Kai returned to campus. It had been four years, nothing more then an idol blink of an eye for him. He sat still within his dorm room at the neatly kept desk that so resembled his personality. A hand ran though his medium length auburn hair as his light brown eyes trailed over the finely printed schedule. He only had three classes this semester, Math, Economics and Physics. It wasn't like it really meant anything since his true purpose her wasn't to waste time as an ideal student. But his true reasons served a much deeper purpose. It was a hope that the trivial feud between his kind and the humans could be extinguished. Maybe by proof that both races could live in on place in harmony would not really solve the whole problem but it was a start.

Kai pushed himself up from his seat. He stood over six feet tall, he was slender, elegant but by no means a weak individual. Muscles lined his body under tightly pulled, fair skin. It was only a hint of the strength that coursed through his veins like a rapid tide.

His casually tossed a gaze to the brown bags lined beside his bed. He had delayed unpacking as much as he could but now it was time to give in and just get it done.

It didn't take long to unpack what few personal effects he had. After it was done he found himself falling back on his bed. Today was such a lazy day... He hated sitting around doing nothing and feeling useless. At least when the Day Class was safely tucked away he could go to class. Kai rolled over on his side giving a small sigh. Bored.

**Kaz**

Skylar tentatively turned the knob and entered her room. Once again, she was a 'new kid', but hopefully, this time it wouldn't be as strange. Looking like a 15 year old at the age of 80 does raise suspicion. She tossed her duffel onto the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "So, a freshman once again." She said with a sigh. Her mind wondered, thinking of her fellow students. She had spent very little time with other vampires, and never a pureblood. At least, as far as she knew. Thirst gripped her mind all of a sudden but she banished it. You had to learn to ignore it.

"Now, what to do until nightfall..." She flopped down next to her duffel and took a deep breath.

**Tohru**

Suzuki anxiously glanced at the small digital clock installed in the rental car driven by a young gentleman who was conveniently hired by her rich foster parents. She sighed to her self. "Boarding school, huh?" The driver asked Suzuki while starring at her through the rear view mirror. Right then the car stopped and she realized she was there once again. Destination Doom.

As she departed the car and gathered her belongings, she gazed around at the elegant school that stood behind towering gates. Suzuki had been attending the elegant charter school for a while now. This was her third year as she was finally a junior.

In front, a large building stood looming over the grounds. That was the school. She couldn't see the dorms from where she was standing, but from the prior knowledge of being here in the past, she knew that the Day Class Dorm was somewhere to the right, and the Night Class Dorm was somewhere to the left. She sighed quietly and walked past different groups of people, all talking in their own little clicks.

She had to report to the administration building in which she had never been to in her past few years. Suzuki was too shy to ask any one where to go, so she simply wandered around until she entered the building and almost immediately read a sign on the wall "Administration."

"Well, here goes nothing," she said quietly to no one in particular, making a bee line in that direction.

**Kaz**

Skylar nearly bumped into another girl while she excited Mr. Rais`s room. "Sorry." She said quietly, quickly tried to decide if the girl was a vampire. She had just been talking to Mr. Rais about her classes and of course the rules. She glanced around quickly and caught sight of a perfect. Good, no use breaking the rules so close to the headmaster's office. "Hello." She said with a faint smile.

**Tohru**

"Sorry," Suzuki mumbled without even looking up at the person she bumped into. After a few seconds of looking at the ground she looked up at the person. It was a girl and as the girl turned her head to look at a near by prefect, Suzuki noticed just how drop dead gorgeous the girl really was. Suddenly the girl looked back at Suzuki which caused her to gasp while dropping all of her stuff onto the floor. "Ohh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean, it was my fault..." She stammered while bending over to pick up her stuff. Suzuki had seen the patch over Skylar's eye. It frightened her. Suzuki had now been attending this school for two years and she had already pin pointed that the Night Class were not normal. And the girl standing above her now was definitely a member of the Night Class.

**Kaz**

"It's okay." Skylar said quietly. "Here let me help."Skylar crouched down and start picking up the books. Definitely Day class. "Are you new here?" She peered at the girl with her good eye, noticing how she looked at her bad eye. Even with one eye, her vampire senses let her see little things humans' couldn't. Again she looked at the prefect, knowing she had to keep him in sight. "I'm Skylar by the way."

**Tohru**

As Skylar talked, she kept on glancing at the nearby prefect. The glances were so quick, that they were not even slightly noticeable by the human eye. Suzuki slowly stood up as Skylar did the same. "I'm Suzuki. Umm, no. I'm not new. I was here for the last two years, but I never had to come to the Admin offices before. I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was going and I wasn't paying attention." She rambled on. 'I can't believe I just ran into a Night Class member.' Suzuki thought to her self, as she was quite horror struck.

**Kaz**

"Oh okay, it's my first year. Nice to meet you." Skylar caught the minor hints that made her think that Suzuki knew she was a night class member. Darn it! Skylar mentally slapped herself. Night class must be really well known with day class as... different. Maybe she could convince this Suzuki she was normal. "So, are you excited or?" Skylar somewhat trailed off. She used her peripheral vision and noticed that the prefect was watching them. I guess even he knew she was a vampire. At least they wouldn't get in trouble. "Then again, if you're heading straight for the office, I guess your hoping to get expelled, huh?" She joked.

**Tohru**

Suzuki awkwardly responded, "Ehh, no. They messed up my schedule. Says I'm taking Physics..." she said trailing off. Skylar gave her a look that clearly stated she thought Suzuki was dumb. "...At night." Suzuki finished in a squeaky whisper.

**Kaz**

"Yeah, I guess that is a problem. I mean who would wanna work all day long and then have to get up at like two in the morning to take physics? That would be horrible." Skylar tried to be welcoming. Did everybody have to freeze up around her? She was only 82 ya know! "Are you okay? Need some water or something, you seem a little pale. Skylar looked over the girl once again. For a human she was pretty cute. Though, all vamps were pretty gorgeous.

**Tohru**

Suzuki gave a little nervous cough into her hand, "Ahh, no I'll be fine, Thanks. I just need to take care of this before classes start." She was suddenly wondering if maybe she was wrong at thinking that Skylar was a Night Class member. But she was certainly different. "Excuse me..." Suzuki's voice was once again several octaves higher as she went to pass the girl.

**Kaz**

Suddenly a motion in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was the prefect. 'We have to move...' she thought to herself. "Nah, don't worry, we still have a couple days till classes start. So is Night class really that bad? I mean I've heard rumors about the people in them... but I mean what?" Skylar hoped to pry a bit, maybe find what people thought. "Here wanna walk to the plaza to talk? It's so stuffy in here."

**Tohru**

"Uhh, sure, I guess we can go." Suzuki said as she paused. After making up her mind, she turned around, "Your right, Classes won't start until Monday. Have you tried the food stand in the plaza? Their Wednesday special of sandwiches are the best." Suzuki rattled off at a very quick pace. Even if she believed Skylar not to be a member of the Night Class anymore, she was still nervous as hell. "Umm, yeah, I guess the Nigh Class is different. I mean the rumors do fly, but if you really want to know..." She trailed off.

**Kaz**

Skylar kept close watch of the Prefect walking parallel to them. "Really? I haven't tried it yet. But seriously, I wanna know. What's worse than when everybody starts gossiping and I have no idea what their talking about, and then I get made fun of. Seriously!" After 30 years at school, Skylar had learned a thing or two about fitting in with humans. She winced slightly when they got into the bright sunlight, but she knew her patch would block out the light. She stuck her hands in her pockets.

**Tohru**

"Yeah, well, there are some rumors out there that are pretty off. Like martins, or radioactive spiders. It's hilarious." Suzuki was becoming slightly more comfortable talking with Skylar, but was still nervous. She bit her lip as they both sat down with food in the dark shade of the large oak trees. "I hope you don't mind but I prefer the shade to the bright sunlight..." Suzuki mumbled while fidgeting in her seat. "So, the Night Class. Where to start..."

**Kaz**

"Oh I like the shade too. Too much light gives me headaches." Skylar lied to cover for her eye. "So, night class, some kid said they were werewolves, at least somebody said something about that while I was walking in. If there were werewolves, wouldn't they want them away from the moon?" Skylar laughed playfully. "So fess up, what's up with them?" She smiled sincerely.

**Tohru**

Skylar gave off a sense of security when she smiled, and sort of willed Suzuki to speak. "Well, they are all gorgeous. I mean unreliably gorgeous. They have very fast reflexes and can see well at night. They spend their nights in classes, and spend their days sleeping. The Day Class and the Night Class are never allowed to mingle, except when classes are being switched, and even then, it's under the watchful eyes of the prefects. Martins, werewolves, witches, they could be anything really that's not human. I've got my own beliefs, but you wouldn't believe me..." Suzuki suddenly trailed off from her speech, realizing she might have said too much. Ever since she started going to this school, she had theorized what the Night Class was, but had not told a soul. Not even her best friend. And all of a sudden, she was pouring out her heart and mind to this complete stranger... but why. Suddenly she was defensive, as bad memories filled her mind of her parent's death.

**Kaz**

"All gorgeous? I might wanna meet some of them. Maybe their just night owl supermodels who work out all the time!" Skylar laughed. "But go on, you can totally trust me." She smiled again, and folded her hands in front of her. She caught sight of the prefect again, staring intently at them now, though he kept a cool head. They all did. And then something else caught her eye. She turned her head slightly to look. A guy sat at a round table. And yes, he was gorgeous. She stared intently, he definitely was a vampire. But there was something more... more than an average vampire. He had to be a noble at least. She shivered with the vague thought that he could be a pureblood. No... That was near impossible. She turned back to Suzuki, hoping it had only seemed like a glance.

**Ghost**

"Where is she?" a seventeen year old girl asked herself as she walked throughout the Day Class building. Her black eyebrows were scrunched together in frustration as she continued her search for her best friend.

Angela Andrews was part of the Day Class there at the Academy. She had long black hair and her navy eyes were often bright as she talked constantly. She greeted other students, giving a small smile and such. Course, no one knew what was going on behind the smile and such. The dreams, sometimes nightmares.

Now, however, Ang's, as her friends sometimes called her Ang, eyes narrowed in more frustration with her friend's disappearance.

**Tohru**

Suzuki noticed that Skylar had been starring at a guy across the yard. "That's Kai Dommitizo. He's a Night Class member. Every one respects him, as he's kind of like their leader." She blabbed on as she starred also at the guy. Her eyes glazed over as she went on about every single fact she knew about him.

**Eternal**

Kai looked slightly to the side, he felt like someone was looking at him. As he turned his head slightly, he noticed someone was indeed looking at him, not only that but she was Night Class. He looked at her for a moment not sure who she was.

He then turned back away, his brown eyes settling back on nothing. He was the Dorm Leader, but he would meet her later tonight when he addressed all of the Night Class.

He looked back for a moment; she was talking to a Day Class member. Normally, that was not allowed but she was new and he guessed it was her first day. So, he let it slide.

**Kaz**

"Wow..." Skylar muttered, more to the fact of maybe meeting a pureblood. Though it worked for her seeing as she seemed to be a day class student. "So do you have a lot of friends here? I'd love to get a friend like him." Which wasn't really a lie. "I so understand the gorgeous thing. So back to the night class, fess up, what do you think they are?" Skylar smiled sweetly. "You can trust me." Again she located the prefect. Who was now glancing to Kai each once and a while. Though by the way he did, Skylar could tell Kai was held in high esteem even with the staff.

**Tohru**

"Uhhh, it's nothing important." Suzuki looked down at her feet. "I wish Kai knew I existed. He is so perfect; he would never stoop to my level..." Suzuki rambled on. She was blushing a very deep red color. She looked back up at Kai. Suddenly she felt his eyes starring straight back at her and Skylar. "Eeepp!" She squeked. "He's starring at us!" Suzuki sounded horrified.

**Kaz**

Skylar looked back at him just as he turned away. "Aww gosh... I wish we could meet him. Anyway, spill! I aint letting you live till you fess up!" Skylar pushed, trying to keep Suzuki from changing the subject. "Please, I mean seriously, if there's something really weird about them, I'm not sure I wanna meet Kai. I wouldn't want to get my face eaten or something." Skylar joked. "Seriously though, what do you think?"

**Tohru**

"Ahhh, alright. But no laughing OK?" She blushed even deeper and dipped her head down. "I think the Night Class are all..." She held her hands up to her face hiding behind her fingers as she muttered the last bit under her breath, "Vampires."

**Kaz**

Skylar had a moment of panic, but hid it well. "Vampires? I guess that explains the reflexes, but gorgeous? Dracula was so not gorgeous or is it just me?" Skylar had to quell the anger of just thinking the word Dracula. It made her sick, Dracula movies were always so wrong. She gazed back at Kai. "I wouldn't mind letting that guy suck my blood though." Her eye glazed over like most love-struck girls' would.

**Ghost**

Suzuki!" Angela yelled, huffing and puffing from all her running. She had finally found her friend, conversing with someone she didn't know. "Finally found ya," she then said at a normal tone. She walked over to them; giving a smile to the girl she didn't know.

**Eternal**

Kai kept glancing back to the two girls and then something perked his interest one of them actually seemed surprised that he was looking at them. Normally, he would have let it go but he wanted to know...

He stood up slowly and turned towards them. He walked gently, each foot placed perfectly. His auburn hair fell over his left eye and he removed it with a small push of his hand.

He neared them; stopping once he was only a few feet away. He starred straight at them. "Hello." his voice was deep, like a melancholy song, but still beautiful. He placed a hand in the pocket of his over coat which was the typical black with light blue trim that told everyone; Night Class.

**Kaz**

"Hello." Now that Skylar could gaze at him closely she could help but mouth 'pureblood' under her breath. Her eyes grew large. Her first pureblood! He was pretty gorgeous though... but all vampires were. "Can we help you Kai?"

**Eternal**

Kai looked at Skylar for a moment before replaying "No, its nothing." he gave them a suspicious look. He felt like there was something going on here and he didn`t like it. He looked at them for a moment more. "Nothing." he repeated. He then turned and walked away, heading for the Night Class dorms

**Tohru**

As Kai walked away Ang stood next to the bench with Suzuki and Skylar sitting on it. Her jaw was wide open. "Was that just..." She trailed off in disbelief. She then sat down next to them.

**Kaz**

"Wow..." Skylar said after he walked aware. She finally got herself to glance over at Suzuki to see how she faired. Humans were always so affected by everything.

"I'm guessing he doesn't walk up to people and say hi all that often huh..." Skylar said in disbelief. Wait wait wait, it was truly unlikely he was a pureblood. He was probably just a pretty high noble. Nothing more. "Oh hi there, I'm Skylar."

**Tohru**

"This is my best friend, Angela Andrews." Suzuki introduces her friend while she looked over to Skylar. They were both starring into each others eyes, an unspoken bond had been formed some how, and both could feel it.

**Kaz**

Wait. What was happening? She couldn't make friends with a human, she was in the Night class. It just wasn't right, there really weren't even supposed to be talking right now, she couldn't be friends... it would lead to questions she couldn't answer. Especially after Suzuki had guessed right.

**Tohru**

"uhh, I've got to go, I'm sorry. I still have to get my schedule changed and find my dorm, and Ang.." She glanced over at Angela who still sat speechless. "Uhh, never mind her, but really, its getting late." Suzuki was back to rambling after she noticed how Skylar had started to act uncomfortable.

**Kaz**

"Oh okay, I`ll see ya sometime I guess?" Skylar smiled and stood up. She shuffled-almost silently- up to the Day Class building and took the long way around to get to the night class building. She climbed the stairs towards her room wondering if she would get to meet Kai. She couldn't help wondering if she had somewhat met a pureblood.

**Tohru**

Angela and Suzuki both sat there for a while yet. Finally they both got up, while making small talk, and headed towards their dorm rooms.


	3. Chapter 2

**Angeles Con Cuernos Roleplay 2- 1/3/09**

**Ghost**

The sun was bright, but one got used to it after awhile. Damien smiled at a Day Class group, causing them to giggle and such. Running his pale hand through his midnight colored hair; he continued to smile to himself for no reason what so ever.

Glancing over with his dark green eyes, Damien saw his brother, Kai, get up from a bench and walk away. Course, he was addressing the rest of the Night Class tonight, so maybe he wanted to prepare or something.

Shrugging it off, Damien also saw two other Night Class students. He didn't know their names yet, however, but he could see that one was a girl and the other a boy. The boy had been passing through, while the girl was walking off to the building.

"What to do," Damien mused as he sat down on a bench as well. He folded his arms in an amused way, seeing as how humans did that. He could feel his necklace beneath his clothing. It was something that he wore, much like what his brother did as well.

**Rose**

"How interesting…" her soft voice whispered, barley audible. Arching her slim brow, Ivy watched as her elder brother stormed away from a few other vampires. A casual smirk crawled up her face at the sight of them dumbfounded. Where they really so dense as to doubt his pureblood nature? Turning on her heel, her lithe body started to move toward the way out of the night class dorms, and into the dreaded sunlight. Her pale face scrunched up into a frown as the light hit her dead on. Being out in the day was going to get some used to. For a moment she simply stood there, large navy blue eyes scanning down her body. Uniforms weren`t exactly her cup of tea, but it was yet another small inconvenience she would have to get over.

Her small steps carried her around the courtyard, leading her eventually to the sight of her younger brother. A small grin dared to dawn on her face at the sight of the joker. "Damien…" she called out, her soft voice purring out like bell chimes. She smiled widely for him, sitting herself down next to him on the bench "What have you been up to? "

**Ghost**

Damien heard his name being called out and didn't turn his head. His mocking smile simply got wider as his sister took a seat next to him. "Dear Ivy," he said, running his hand through his hair again. "What's got our brother all upset, hm?"

He glanced at a group of Day Class students as they stared at the two of them talking. His smile got wider yet, and he winked at them. Some giggled, as usual, while some looked frightened. He resisted the urge to laugh, and brought his attention back to his sister.

**Kaz**

Finally Skylar decided it was much too boring in her dorm room. She finally pushed herself to her feet and casually sauntered down towards the stairs and out of the building. As she excited the night class building she caught sight of two vampires. And it was obvious by the way they squinted in the light. Well, and their looks. One somewhat looked like Kai. "To talk to them, or to not talk to them." Usually, she would never just walk up to another vampire, but she guessed it was best to make some friends here. She slowly started walking that way, getting over the initial wave of panic for her bad eye. That would always pain her.

XXX

Jason walked the familiar grounds as he arrived back at the boarding school. He let out a sigh at the thought of starting another year. "Yay," He said softly, though he could never think of the academy without thinking of the mysterious night class. And that's when he saw a girl who seemed awestruck as if Kai himself had said high. "What, Kai got your tongue?" Jason said with a tentative smile.

**Rose**

Ivy simply shrugged, not pleased exactly at the fact she didn't know the reason. "Who knows with Kai, maybe he got upset with their lack of knowledge toward the obvious. "She stated blandly, before cracking a grin. Morbid like attitudes never lasted never long with her, seeing as she much preferred to look on the brighter side of life; much like Damien.

Pushing her bottom lip outward slightly, she blew a small strand of hair out of her face; her gazed locked on passer-bys. "Funny isn't it? How they just walk around knowing nothing, completely unaware. "She whispered, watching a pair of girls walk toward their dorms, smiling and laughing about god knows what.

Clicking her tongue in a bored fashion, she leaned back into a more comfortable position against the bench. "Damien, I`m bored..." she moaned, hating having nothing to do. Twisting her head around to look at him, she made small pout " Can`t you think of something for us to do?"

**Kaz**

Skylar walked over and stopped at the edge of where she felt comfortable. They definitely looked like vampires... higher nobles at least like Kai. Her heart rate rose slightly again. She had met only a few nobles, one of them Matthew. She dare not say hi... she guessed if they were purebloods she would meet them soon enough so she just stared on at the two.

**Ghost**

Damien chuckled lightly, shaking his head once. "That's the point, sis," he said, tilting his head at them as they walked by. "That's what the headmasters want. Though, I do question their motives, sometime."

He turned his gaze away from them and laughed once again. Bored at school. Typical for most, of course. "I could go suck someone's blood, if you'd like," he joked, that mocking smile still on his handsome face. "That would get them riled up for sure."

XXX

Angela shook her head to see someone talking to her. She tilted her head at him, giving a guilty sort of smile. "That obvious?" she asked with a short laugh. "Sure, I guess. He must get everyone, I suppose."

In truth, it was a Night Class member who had walked by the made her silent. His name was Leon, or so she'd heard. He was distant, though, and she'd never seen him actually talk to anyone. He had seen so familiar... "I'm Angela," she said, giving the boy another smile before her thoughts took hold again.

**Kaz**

"Hi" Jason said in his normally quiet voice. "Yea, I guess so. They are pretty weird huh. I even heard that a day student accidently got a night class once, they went mad the next day screaming about monsters." He chuckled softly. Now that would be the practical joke of a lifetime. "I'm Jason by the way."

**Ghost**

Angela laughed quietly, haven't hearing about that one. "Nice to meet ya," she said with a kind smile. Maybe she'd get another friend. Maybe. "What grade are you in, Jason?" she asked.

**Rose**

A small laugh escaped her lips, a delicate smile gracing her lips. "Oh yes, without a doubt. But, Kai might punish you for that. Best not for now. "She purred, smiling at him yet again; though the smile fled from her face as quickly as it had come. Arching her brow, Ivy turned her head slowly, allowing her eyes to meet with those of another female vampire. A plain one at that.  
A polite smile pulled at he corners of her lips, her head tilting to the side slightly as she stared at the girl.

"Why hello. Who might you be? "She spoke softly, smiling gently at the girl. Her nervous edge was insanely visible, it almost made her frown. The poor thing, she wondered why she seemed so worked up.

**Kaz**

"She silently listened to their conversation. At the mention of blood sucking her skin both crawled and her thirst acted up. After a moment she quelled it.

"I'm Skylar." Skylar said. "You guys are..." She stopped short, just mouthing the word 'pureblood'. She was to afraid to say it out loud. Her good eye took them both in.

**Ghost**

Damien shrugged and sighed softly, almost sounding disappointed. "True," he breathed, his eyes following the course his sister's had taken. Another Night Class student.

He gave her a smile, yet it still held that mocking style that it had when he first came out into the courtyard. He would let her sister begin the introductions, and he would soon follow. She was older, after all, yet age was nothing to them.

**Rose**

A careful smile eased up her face, not wanting to frighten the poor thing. She had never met a vampire so...nervous. Nodding her head softly at the question, her hand gracefully outstretched itself toward her, an invitation to shake hands.

"Yes, both of us are. And it's a pleasure Skylar, I'm Ivy. "She purred, flashing yet another one of her common smiles. Her eyes averted from the girl toward her brother for a moment, noticing the ever lasting cocky grin. Fighting back a smirk at the sight, her eyes flickered back to the other girl.

**Ghost**

Damien saw the nervousness as well and gave Skylar a reassuring wink. "I'm Damien," he greeted, giving her a nod.

He had seen, out of the corner of his eye, no less, the look he'd gotten from his sister. He pressed his lips together to keep from smiling even wider still.

**Kaz**

'"Wo." At that moment Skylar finally realized she looked a lot like a dork. "Nice to meet you Ivy. Wow, purebloods, never met one before." She said quietly, adding a smile on the end. Like usual, her bad eye itched when she was feeling out of place, and now she had to resist the urge to scratch it. "I'm not sure what to say really..." She tried another weak smile. "I've only ever met Nobles..." She trailed off as memories flooded her. Her eyes dimmed as Matthew's face popped into her mind's eye. And the horrid people that had killed him. She tried to blink back to reality and finally succeeding, still gazing at the two purebloods.

**Eternal**

He stood in his dorm looking at himself in a full length mirror. He pulled his full uniform on and was just buttoning up the over coat. After he was done he just looked into the mirror a heavy breath working its way from his mouth. It was almost time for his speech. He had given it every year since he was here and now again he would give it. It was always the same, "I am Kai Dommitizo, Pureblood, follow the rules or be punished."

He lifted a hand his palm meeting his face for a moment as he felt rather stressed. He hated this part... Some of the Vampires listened, others didn`t and well he hoped this year things wouldn`t come to such methods.

He removed his hand from his face by running it through his hair and then took on glance at himself in the mirror. He turned to leaving his dorm room and shutting the door behind him. He walked slowly to the main hall... It was time.

**Ghost**

Damien kept on smiling before looking off. "Ivy, the time," he stated, getting up in a swift motion. "Terribly sorry, Skylar, but you'll have to excuse me."

With that, he walked in quick movements out of the courtyard and headed to the Night Class dorms. An announcement needed to be made, and it was almost time.

**Rose**

"Alright," she mumbled, standing upward and looking at Skylar with a frown sprawled across her face. "Terribly sorry Skylar, another time. It's been a pleasure. "She purred, giving a slight bow to her before turning on her heel and going off after her brother.

It was time for Kai to make himself known, to enforce the laws and the punishments for breaking those laws.

After a few moments of walking in silence the grand hall came into view, and with a small sigh Ivy looked toward her brother. "The same speech every year...it's starting to get a little old don`t you think?"

**Ghost**

"Too true, my dear," Damien said, giving a sigh. "Give me a time to catch up on my beauty sleep," he added with a wink and a laugh.

Truly enough, it was the same every year, but only purebloods like themselves would actually known.

**Eternal**

He stood in the main hall just... waiting. He straightened up as his younger siblings joined him. "Indeed, Ivy. Maybe I should do a puppet show with it this year? But, then again I don't think anyone would take it seriously." He gave a half smile at his 'joke'. They were few and far between, but every now and again when the occasion arose he just couldn`t help it.

He turned his head looking to the entrance. Still, waiting. His eyes flashed a low red, a major sign he was getting annoyed. He grabbed two glasses and dropped some blood tablets in them. He then turned back to his siblings handing them each a glass. He then turned back to the table and grabbed on for himself. It was going to be a long, boring wait. And then his speech to top it off.

**Ghost**

Damien chuckled at his brother's attempt at a joke and took the glass. He swirled its contents around, checking his brother's eyes every now and then. He wanted to tell him to chill, but he didn't want to tick him off right now. It was gonna be a long night.

"To us," Damien said, trying to ease up the mood, raising his glass slightly. "Another year added on to all that we already have...Joy." He took a sip, giving a small sigh.

**Kaz**

Skylar guessed it was important and follow the purebloods to the main hall. She entered, quickly glancing around and locating Kai up on the stage. She detoured from the 'get your blood tablets here' line and found somewhere to wait for the speech. This was so different then what she had down before. She had always had to disguise herself, and disguise those everyday 'cranberry juices' at lunch. She took a deep breath and tried to look like she was paying attention.

**Rose**

Sticking her tongue out at her older brother, a small giggle escaped from her. "I'd sure pay more attention." She teased, taking the glass from him with a small frown. Nasty thing. Closing her eyes, she placed her lips to the glass and downed it. A small chill shivered down her at the revolting taste, her face scrunching up in a visible display of her feeling. "Disgusting." she said simply, turning around to take a seat in a near-by chair.

XXX

Damien watched his sister's reaction and laughed lightly. She was right, though. They were revolting. He took a seat on a nearby table and looked at the newest addition to the room. He gave Skylar a nod, but didn't say anything else.

He settled on swirling his drink's contents again, and saw another enter the room. That same vampire that he saw earlier. He had black hair and strange light purple eyes. He could tell he was of Noble blood, which was for sure.

**Kaz**

Skylar smiled back. She immediately looked at the ground. It was horrible, being of such a low level. Sure, she didn't run around putting holes in peoples next, but she wasn't even a noble. Being a regular... was horrible. You had all the downsides of being a vampire, and none of the upsides of being looked up to. "Lucky..." She whispered under her breath. She settled into a chair and prepared to wait, not knowing how long it was going to wait. She could imagine what the human girls would think of this. They`d start out screaming with glee at seeing Kai, and then start screaming with horror as he launched into his vampire talk.

**Eternal**

He stepped up onto to stage, peering down at the other vampires for a moment before beginning his long, exhausted speech. He stood for a moment waiting for some to take their seats and other to just pipe down. Once the conditions were right he started to speak.

"Some of you may, or may not know me. I am Kai Dommitizo, your dorm leader. Some of you may also know me as a pureblood." He looked around the room, overhead lights beating down on him and lighting up his fair features.

"This academy, Rosewood, was made to show that vampires and humans can live together in peace. Many believe in this cause, if not you wouldn't be here."

"Problems tend to arise in situations like these, if that dose happen, you should come to me immediately. Our rules here are strict as I am sure you have read. If you are found disobeying you will answer to me. And trust me with five Purebloods in all here, you will be found out."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, not losing his cool but trying to get the message across that he would not tolerate anything leading to trouble.  
"If you have any questions, I, or one of my siblings will be happy to answer them."

He then stepped away from the stage and walked off of it and headed into the crowd. Thus, closing his speech.

**Kaz**

'"Well then." Skylar said. "So what, we stay up all night doing what?" She asked no one in particular. Though she did plan to meet Kai at some time, she was in no hurry. She had met a pureblood, two at that, so she was content. Suddenly thirst arose again, so she stood up and walked to the blood tablet and water table. She grabbed a glass and dropped a blood tablet in. Swirling the mixture, she downed it without another thought. Nothing really unusually about drinking 'cranberry juice' as she had called it for so many years.

**Rose**

Folding her hands neatly across her lap, Ivy merely stared in silence at he brother as he ranted. The same long dreary speech, the same remarks from the other vampires as he did so. The same moment his body was moving off of the stage, her small frame rose and started to follow after him. A small teasing grin eased up onto her face as she looked at Kai. "I still think it would have been better with those puppets." she mumbled, forcing a fake pout.

For a quick moment, her eyes darted back to the crowd of vampires, watching their eyes glued to both hers and her brothers leaving bodies. With a bored click of her tongue, Ivy glanced at Kai. "So, where to now?"

**Eternal**

"Maybe so? Why don't you try it next year when it is your turn and tell me how it goes?" he grinned as he gave her a small, fake push on the arm. He took one final glance at the room behind him before leaving the Main Hall.

He tilted his head to the side as she spoke, his light brown eyes wondering over to her. "Ha, who knows? There is nothing to do with no classes." His grin faded. He had seen to many years of school for his own liking. "It's funny how they all stare at us." he commented as they walked on. He stuck his hands in his pocket and listened to the small clang of the two metal crosses around his neck. "I mean the humans stare, the lower level vampires stare. Sometimes, it makes me feel like we are walking around with small pox."

He knew they were envious and that was the reason for their stone eyes. Or maybe he was just in an odd mood today, what ever it was.

**Kaz**

Skylar looked away, telling herself not to look like the idiots around her all staring at Kai and his siblings. She shook her head and zipped her hoodless jacket up a little more. "Don't look..." She said under her breath. Though she sympathized with the others. She wished, more than anything, that she had been born a pureblood. But she wasn't, she was just a plain old Regular. Nothing to do about it. She took a deep breath and started to walk towards the doors.

**Rose**

"Maybe I will." she retorted, a slight smirk slithering up onto her face. As her eyes directed themselves away from the image of her brother, her thoughts found themselves dragged to a familiar place. Thoughts of her blood ran through her head, shouting confusing things at her. Honestly, if she had the choice before birth Ivy wouldn`t have chosen to be a pureblood. No, the glances she caught from lower levels when they didn`t think she was looking was enough to make that feeling form.

Sighing slightly, Ivy allowed herself to lean lazily on her brothers side; Intertwining their left hands fingers as she did so. "I wonder...what it would be like if we we're human Kai...?"

**Eternal**

He allowed Ivy to grab his hand and lean on him. "To be humans?" He repeated. "Ivy, I think things would be much different. We probably wouldn`t take so much for granted, but I must admit things would be much easier that way. Not taking years as a blink, but as one of a large part of a whole." he looked up slightly his pace slowly as the came to a window.

He walked over to the window and leaned against it. "Plus, it would be nice to not have every Noble offer me their daughters." Kai had hated that, at any event he went to Nobles were constantly introducing their daughters to him and offering them up to be his mate.

He tilted his head to look out of the window. Night had set in and darkness flowed over the campus. It was nice quite, "I must admit though I wouldn`t be able to stand all the sun light." he said with a small smirk.

**Rose**

Dethatching herself from Kai, she watched him lean against a window and maul over his thoughts. Ivy found comfort herself in simply folding her arms and shifting her position slightly. "Awww, poor Kai. You must be the only boy ho hates having pretty girls offered to him." she teased, poking the tip of her tongue out between her lips.  
" Then again, you might get yelled at for 'spoiling the pureblood line'." she snorted, rolling her eyes lightly. " I swear..."

Dark blue yes darted around her, glancing at the surroundings. All of them terribly familiar, a reminder of her never ending life. "Did you speak with the headmasters yet?" she asked, connecting her eyes with Kais once more.

**Eternal**

"Ha, it just gets to be a bit...Much, is all." he laughed. It was a kind of funny situation. "I wonder if Damien has the same problem, though he probably takes it in strides." He teased.

He then turned back to her as she asked about the Headmasters. "No, I guess I should though, Donelle, is probably wondering where I am." He stood up straight now about to head off across campus to see him. "Would you like to join me?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Angeles Con Cuernos Role Play 1/4/09**

**Linchan**

A young boy groaned under a tree. He lazily put his hand to his forehead and brushed his long fawn bangs out of his eyes. His feet were resting on his skateboard and he was resting under one of campuses giant oak trees. He sat up, noticing that he was still in his regular lounging clothes. His light blue jeans were lightly crusted with mud, and he remembered his trip on the tree root and into the mud. His brown printed t-shirt was wrinkled, and gently moving in the breeze. He got up, and looked around. Two more years and he'll be gone. This stupid school was just too much for Sybald. Those Night Class kids gave him the creeps. It was like they were monsters or something. But he shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"I'm bored," he said absently. Then, with a loud noise, he jumped on his skateboard and went racing to the campus plaza.

**Eternal**

The long hall to the Headmasters dorm seemed like a long haul tonight. It was darkly lit with small lights, which faintly produced enough light to fill the entire hall. His face was shadowed in the lack of light and his steps were short and well placed.

He listen to the small clang of metal with each step, it was all he could hear in the near dead silence. Slowly a larger light, seeping through the bottom of a door became visible but he kept his slow, steady pace. He was in no hurry, like normal.

Once he had reached the door he stopped for a moment taking a small breath and then he slowly turned to face it. He made a fist and knocked on the door lightly. Now all there was to do was to wait.

**Rose**

The dimly lit room seemed to wallow in its own silence, screaming in despair due to its lack of people. The only sound at all in the large room was the slight sound of a pen on paper. Donelle sat there, his back hunched over as he leaned closer to the stack of papers on his desk. He had been mindlessly sitting there for hours, writing and writing non-stop at that. He hadn't even the will to excuse himself to go and hear Kai's speech. Not like it would have changed or anything, but as headmaster he should have been there.

A small groan slipped free of his lips, being the only sound in the room, now seeing as he had given up on writing anymore tonight. His hand reached up to his face, pulling off the sleek pair of see through glasses and placing them on the desk in front of him. That's when a slight knock could be heard. Arching a brow, his golden eyes stared at the door. Finally, as he took a well placed guess as to who it was, he spoke. "Come in Kai," he spoke simply, easing himself into a comfortable position in the large chair; waiting for the pureblood to enter.

**Eternal**

After hearing the head master call him in, he opened the door slowly, walked in and then closed it behind him. He then turned to see Donelle sitting at his desk, a normal sight. He looked at him for a moment and then cut straight to the chase. "So, is there anything we need to go over before the new year starts?" He asked with a clam expression.

**Rose**

Arching his brow, a small grin pulled at the corners of his lips, "Well, that was blunt," he mused, though quickly the amusement fled from his face. He played with his glasses absent mindedly, thinking on how he was going to explain this.

"Well... I'm thinking of trying out something new, Kai, and I know your not exactly going to agree right away but hear me out, alright?" He spoke softly, getting the warning out to the pureblood not to interrupt.  
Placing the glasses down, he linked his hands together and stared at Kai. "I'm going to put some of the day-class students in with you guys for a while. Just to see how far we're actually moving with this project." He paused for a moment, trying to find any way at all to make it sound less terrible than it was. "I trust them with you there Kai, you and your siblings can keep them safe. Prove to the council we are not a waste of time."

**Ghost**

Damien was walking along the Night Class hallways, talking with another student. It was the mysterious one he had seen in the courtyard, and then yet again at the meeting. His name was Leon Stryder. He was a Noble vampire, and one that came from a long family line of Nobles. Damien had heard rumors about Leon's mother a couple years back, but didn't know the whole story. He wasn't about to press, however, because Leon looked like one that had his mind on a lot of things.

"Have you met the rest of the family?" Damien asked Leon, glancing over at him with his dark green eyes. "No, I can't say that I have," Leon replied, his tone light, as though discussing the weather. "Perhaps we should pay one of them a visit, then," Damien mused, a small smile coming to his face, like always. Kai was off speaking with the headmaster, but he knew that Ivy was probably free.

**Eternal**

He stared dead at the headmaster his eyes widened slightly, but quickly his typical, void emotion face came back into place. He was shocked but as far as anyone could tell, he could have been fully expecting such a thing. He gave off a faint grin, "Of course."

"I must admit I should have expected something like this from you." He shrugged and then placed his hands in his pockets. "So, do you know how many of them will be placed in the Night Class?" He ventured, his eyes glowing a faint red at the shock of what he was hearing. He understood this school was to prove that his kind and humans could live in harmony, but wasn't this a big step?

**Rose**

"Ahhhh, forget it!" A voice hissed threw the darkness, a small bang being heard afterward. It was Ivy. Narrowing her eyes at the mess of papers and pencils scattered all of the once tidy room. Scoffing at the sight of the room, she turned around and stormed away. With her small hands balled up into tiny fists she walked at a brisk pace to no place really, just anywhere away from her terrible room, with the terrible drawings.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground. Blinking in confusion she looked around her, trying to make sense of why she was down on the ground. Dragging her eyes upward, she took in the image of some strange vampire. Averting her gaze away from him, she took in the sight of her younger brother. Slowly, her eyes connected with the other's once more. "Umm... sorry there. I seemed to have run into you…"

XXX

"We aren't sure exactly. I was leaving that matter up to you, seeing as they would be in your care." Donelle offered, trying to make the situation at least a little better for his old friend. He fully agreed that this was a huge leap, and a large risk at that. But things had to be done, if not, the council might try and shut them down.

Sighing, he offered a weak smile to Kai, "I honestly don't like this any better than you do Kai, so if it might make this any better we could only take two?" he offered, arching his brow as he spoke.

**Ghost**

Leon staggered backwards slightly, his eyes growing to a darker amethyst and he immediately realized his mistake as Damien raised an eyebrow at him. He had almost attacked a pureblood. "Apologies," he said to both Damien and the pureblood female.

"Ivy, nice of you to drop by," Damien said with a mocking smile now. "Leon, this is my older sister, Ivy. Ivy, you remember Leon from the meeting, do you not?"

**Rose**

She simply sat there as this Leon nearly lost his temper, she knew no harm would befall her as long as her brother was around, but she doubted he really would have hurt her anyways. "No, it was my fault." she crooned, smiling softly at him as she hauled herself upward. Turning her head around, she smirked at Damien, "Not like your a ballerina yourself sweetheart," she purred, sticking her tongue out of her mouth slightly.

Clicking her tongue, she tried to think if she had seen this guy before. Ah yes. He had been at the meeting and around school that same day if she wasn't mistaken. "Ah yes, I remember now," she smiled at the victory of remembering that trivial fact. Then, as if out of nowhere at all, a small frown had placed itself on her flawless face, "So I heard a rumor about what the headmaster wants to talk with Kai about today..."

**Ghost**

Leon nodded once and then glanced between the two. All of the purebloods had the same straight black hair, but their eyes were all different. He continued to observe them as they spoke to each other.

"Ouch," Damien said, flinching for effect. "That's cold, Ivy." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, like always. "Yeah, I heard the same. I was just telling Leon that Kai was off talking with him, so we decided to pay you a visit."

**Rose**

"Awww, don't I feel respected!" She mused, grinning at Damien. The fact that something like that was true, well it frightened her. What was going to happen if someone lost their control, if a human noticed all of the pills they had to take? Holding back a sigh, she maneuvered herself so that she could lean against a wall. Flicking her gaze toward Leon, she found herself not being able to look away for a moment. He was so quiet, just observing everything.

"So, Leon. How long have you been coming to RoseWood?" She questioned, arching her slim brow slightly as she spoke. She needed something to talk to him about, even if it was pitiful small talk.

**Ghost**

Damien smirked again, folding his arms across his chest and stared beyond Ivy. He was taking the time to think, considering Ivy turned her attention to Leon, for now.

"Not too long," Leon replied, bringing his light eyes to rest on Ivy. "Only about a year or so. I guess you guys have been here much longer, huh?" He gave a small smile to the two purebloods, knowing this was probably true.


End file.
